Moonbow
by WizardHallow
Summary: "I'll be back-when you see our rainbow in the night sky."


She was sitting on the shore of the beach…again. Waiting and waiting and waiting. She grazed her fingers in the white, fine sand. Her legs were outstretched in front of her, water tickling her toes. Her crystal, brown eyes wandered the purple-orange sky above her. Patience and hope overwhelmed her—strong and never-fading since the past two years they have been built. She sighed and closed her eyes as she recalled the memories which sent her where she is now. The were bitter, sweet, warm, cold and…_him._ All about _him._

* * *

_(Two years ago)_

_She was on their seventh year. Seated on her usual seat in the library, she was sobbing. No one was around to pat her back as she cried, not even Harry or Ron who left her alone in Hogwarts and were in search for horcruxes. If they were around,she shouldn't have been crying. She was skeptical, _why did they leave me_; furiously livid at her best friends for keeping her behind, _I thought we're in this together_; and deeply sad, _I am alone.

_Suddenly, she was startled and alarmed at the voice behind her._

_ "It's too early to mourn for your N.E.W.T.s, Mudblood." The shadow emerged and she wasn't surprised to see blond hair and silver-grey eyes on the tall figure._

_ Her sobs halted._

_ "What do you want Malfoy?" she said in a stern voice._

_ "I want you to shut up, Granger, and quite crying. For Merlin's sake, this is the library, not a sulking room," he sounded annoyed._

_ She was in a foul mood and was in no condition to deal with anyone, most especially him. She was aggravated. "Isn't it pleasing to your ears to hear pitiful cries, Malfoy?" _

_ He scowled. "You made it sound like I'm someone sinister, Granger."_

_ "Exactly!"_

_ His mischievous face turned stoic. "You don't know anything about me. You may be an insufferable know-it-all but you're still dumb when it comes to the subject Draco Malfoy."_

_ "Oh I know you and your evil little Death Eater self, Malfoy!"_

_ He winced after she said 'Death Eeater' and she knew she hit a nerve. _

_ "I thought you were smart, Granger. Smart enough to know the reason why I am still here. Smart enough to know that I have disobeyed my father and his will. Smart enough to know I am not a Death Eater! But no!" he spoke from a hollow voice to one that was filled with rage._

_ Instantly, he turned around and left her._

_ She was surprised with his words and guilty too. She knew she had gone too far, although she didn't mean to. She knew he didn't have a bad intention as he stepped in the library. But she was too annoyed and was occupied with her previous emotions. She knew he was no longer the same Draco Malfoy because he wasn't with Voldemort's pack. But she was too stubborn to know and now she felt guilty._

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked straight to the horizon. The sun was setting and it was a breathtaking sight with a lot of beautiful colors. And again, she was lost in the flood of her memories…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_He was sitting in front of her usual seat, which she was currently empty in the library._

_ She decided to apologize for her words on their previous meet-up and thus why she was walking towards him. She stood on the back of her chair, facing him._

_ "Malfoy..I'm sorry." She saw his eyes pause from reading at her words. She continued, "I was really just upset with the fact that Harry and Ron aren't around and I let my emotions take over me and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."_

_ He didn't reply. After five minutes of silence, she decided to sit in her chair. She wasn't going to leave until he speaks and acknowledges her. Ever the adamant Hermione._

_ "What are you reading, Malfoy?" She decided to pick on that topic first to let him speak up._

_ His eyebrow rose and so did his eyes. Their gazes met-brown locked with gray, stoic eyes meeting expectant ones._

_ "Something about natural phenomena," he replied. She sighed with relief._

_ "Wow, never knew you'd be interested in those," she said back._

_ "Like what I said, you don't know me Granger." She noted the little harshness and bitter tone in his voice. And suddenly, her guilt bubbled up._

_ "Look Malfoy, I'm really sorry about the other day. I really am." And he didn't reply again. So she urged on. "Malfoy…"_

_ "Have you heard about a moonbow?" he cut her off._

_ "What?" She was perplexed by the turn of topics._

_ "Hmm…I guess not,"_

_ "Malfoy, look—"_

_ "Do you think it's possible for a rainbow to appear at night?" She was sensing he didn't want to talk about anything connecting to the other day, with him cutting her off twice and talking about some other stuff instead. So she decided it was best for her to drop it off. "Is that what you're reading?" she asked._

_ "Yeah so answer my question already."_

_ "Uh, umm…I don't think so. I've never seen one,"_

_ He smirked. "Seems like you haven't read _all_ books yet, Granger."_

_ She was glad he wasn't scowling anymore but still rolled her eyes at his playful taunt. He continued, "According to this book, it is."_

_ Now her curiosity took over. "Really? That's interesting. Tell me about it."_

* * *

She felt her lips stretch to a smile. It was the memory which brought her the smile. They were in good terms after their second meet-up in the library. They were good friends after.

She remembered her throwing him loads of questions about the moonbow. She remembered him laugh at her curiosity. Draco's laugh…

* * *

_ The night was falling. She watched the sky as she stood by the window of the Astronomy Tower._

_ "Fancy meeting you here, Granger." The voice made her jump._

_ "Oh Malfoy! It's just you. You scared me!" she said as her hand clutched her chest._

_ "What are you doing here?" he asked._

_ "Oh…nothing." She was actually still thinking about this moonbow she heard from him and was actually watching out for it._

_ "Shouldn't you be studying right now, Granger?" he teased._

_ "Well yes, if you just didn't introduce this rainbow at night thing," she retorted with a roll of her eyes._

_ "You're actually here looking for a moonbow to appear?" he asked in a surprised tone. She turned to face him. "Yes."_

_ He was silent for a moment then burst out laughing. "Gee Granger, it's been—what—months," he said in between laughs, "since we discussed this moonbow and you're still not over it? Unbelievable." And he continued laughing. "You are ridiculously hilarious. Never knew."_

_ She was surprised. _ He's laughing…_ and for a very not funny matter. She thought the whole thing was ludicrous and his laughter was so contagious that's why she joined him in. And they laughed for the rest of the evening._

* * *

She can never forget his laughter. It surprised her cause she didn't know he could laugh. She didn't know his laugh could be so pleasant and full of life. She didn't know how much she loved hearing his laugh until she started missing it.

She suddenly felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Her upward-curved lips turned upside-down. She felt the melancholy return to her as she closed her eyes once more. It was dark like her memory.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_ She was seated on her usual seat in the library, waiting for the chair opposite hers to be occupied._

_ It has been months since they became friends, talked about moonbows—argued over it, in fact—and laughed and chattered about a lot of things._

_ They managed to look past their differences. They have found company in each others arms. And, heaven help her, she liked having him around. She liked looking at his handsome face as his lips danced with words. She liked…him._

_ He entered the room at last. She felt a change in the air and it was unwelcoming._

_ She met his eyes as he approached her fastly. They were pessimistic-telling before they were covered with a mask he knowingly wore and turned stoic._

_ "Granger. Hermione, the war is about to start…" he said. She forgot about the whole war thing with her being far from war mood in his company._

_ "And I have to leave."_

_ "What? Draco, no!"_

_ "I have to. I can't keep hiding from the Dark Lord."_

_ "You're going to risk your life! No!" He was silent. She spoke again, "Draco, you can't. It's…it's..no! Just keep out!"_

_ He held her hands in his. "Look Granger," his voice was rough and stern. "I'm going to redeem myself through this war and help put Voldemort down. I can't just keep out. You see, I can't!"_

_ "That is absurd, Draco. There are other ways to redeem yourself!"_

_ "No. I want to fight and save my life…my mother's… and everyone else's!"_

_ She was thinking. And before she could even stop herself from asking… "But what about us?" Suddenly she felt stupid for asking. _Of course there's no us, _she thought._

_ She was surprised by his actions. She felt his lips on hers. She felts his passion, sincerity and concern. She pressed her lips back._

_ "I'll be back-when you see __**our**__ rainbow in the night sky."_

_ "Draco…" Her eyes were now damp, tears threatening to spill._

_ "Promise."_

* * *

The war was now over. Light has won. _So where is he?_

When she opened her eyes, the sky was already dark purple. She stood on her feet slowly. She turned to leave but something unexpected caught her eye.

She gasped. "Impossible." Her voice sounded surprised…well, she was.

She was even more surprised when she heard a reply. She couldn't believe her ears. "Possible, very."

_ Ba-dum. Ba-dum_. _Could it be? _Her heart was now thumping loudly. She turned towards the sound of the voice, slowly.

She was now grinning madly as tears of unexpected joy flowed from her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck. The next second, she was feeling every inch of his skin, making sure he was real. And she kissed him as she cupped both his cheeks. _Definitely real._

"Draco, you're here," she said when she pulled away.

"I promised, didn't I?" he replied with a smirk.

"Draco…"

"Hermione…"

As he said her name, she recalled the last two years without him. She felt incompleteness even though she had Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys to accompany her. She can't help but think of him every minute, every day. In the last two years, she kept thinking and thinking. And now, finally, she has stopped and reached a conclusion.

"I love you," she voiced her thoughts.

He was stunned, she can tell. She was nervous until she felt him smile and heard him say, "I love you too."

Beaming, she said, "Don't leave again."

"Merlin, of course I bloody won't." He released a laugh. _I missed that so much_, she thought.

He continued, "I'm afraid that if I will, I won't be able to return. No one knows when the next moonbow will appear.."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I'd love to read your opinions and reviews about my story. And btw it's May 23 today so Happy Dramione Day everyone! I hope you guys enjoy!

And thanks to AntheaFeather for beta-ing this story :))


End file.
